In recent years, due to spread of smartphones, smart devices, or the like, communication traffic is rapidly increasing. It is assumed that Machine to Machine (M2M) communication will increase in the future, and the communication traffic may further increase.
In order to alleviate network congestion due to a sudden increase in communication traffic, techniques for offloading communication traffic are being studied.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a technique for offloading communication traffic by switching a plurality of types of wireless methods (such as cellular communication and wireless Local Area Network (LAN)) according to the state of network congestion. In PTL 1, traffic is offloaded, for example, by switching the traffic of the cellular communication to the wireless LAN network.